


Every Love Story Is Beautiful, But Larry's Is My Favourite

by Gladiolus_Rex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Louis, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Comforting Liam, Comforting Niall, Conversations, Cute, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Gemma and Lottie team up, Insecure Harry, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, M/M, Mentions of Sex, OT4, Please Don't Kill Me, Snippets, Telephone Conversations, Texting, Top Harry, Top Louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiolus_Rex/pseuds/Gladiolus_Rex
Summary: When green met blue, the world went boom! Short/medium long snippets of Harry and Louis' relationship behind the scenes- conversations, fights, phone calls and texts. Liam and Niall may been dragged into some of them because oh course they would find themselves stuck between those two lovebirds (maybe Zayn will come up too, who knows?)





	1. The Fault In Our Larry

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of snippets of the wonderful, awe-inspiring and undoubtedly beautiful relationship between Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. Obviously -though I will still have to say- this is a work of fiction, I really have no idea how they interact in real life, but regardless, I hope you enjoy my stupid little thoughts.  
> Also, just want to put in here how proud I am of both of them. Harry's album has me shook (and I'm in the middle of bloody A-Levels; thanks Haz) and Louis has got so much stuff coming up I can barely wait!  
> Okay, enough of me fanboying over these two, enjoy the read!

"I love you, Louis. In case you didn't catch that- I love you, Louis."

“I love you too, Harry.” Louis smiled as he felt Harry nuzzling his neck.

“You’ve made my life so much better, you know? I really am grateful for it.  You gave me an infinity, you give me a will to live, you-”

“Hazza!” Louis suppressed a giggle, loving the string of babble leaving Harry’s mouth, but finding it simultaneously hilarious as well as endearing.

“What? It’s true! Would you be sad if I had cancer and only had a couple of days to-?”

“Bloody hell, shut up you cheesy twats!” Niall narrowed his eyes as Harry caught the popcorn he had flung at him with his mouth. “Jesus, you’re the worst people to watch movies with. Next time I watch “ _The Fault In Our Stars_ ” I’m inviting Liam and Cheryl.”

 


	2. Pick Your Pants Up, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's texts do little more than amuse Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was actually able to update, yay! I hope another chapter will be up by Sunday (fingers crossed). This one is a series of texts. Enjoy!

HARRY: Lou?

LOUIS: Yeah?

HARRY: You know I like to have things in their place, right?

LOUIS: That’s an understatement. You have a problem with cleaning.

HARRY: It’s called being organised.

LOUIS: It’s called OCD, babe.

HARRY: Shut up. All I’m asking is that you pick up your shit whenever you come over to my place.

LOUIS: Don’t be dramatic. I didn’t make that much of a mess.

HARRY: *image* [a room which looks like it's had a tornado inside of it a few moments ago]

LOUIS: Oh

HARRY: “Oh”? Is that all you have to say for yourself Louis Tomlinson?

LOUIS: Hey, I wasn’t the one who was so horny they wouldn’t let their boyfriend pack up properly

HARRY: Fuck off

LOUIS: I love you

HARRY: Well I don’t

LOUIS: *image* [shirtless Louis in bed with his bottom lip sticking out]

HARRY: You sending me a picture of your puppy eyes isn’t going to work, you twat

LOUIS: *audio* [I love you]

HARRY: Shut up.

LOUIS: *audio* [I love you]

HARRY: Stop it.

LOUIS: *audio* [I love you, Hazza]

HARRY: I hate you so much. I love you too.

LOUIS: Maybe next time you want to fuck my brains out, wait until I finish packing, ok?

HARRY: Not like you weren’t asking for it- you spent the whole movie grinding your arse against my thighs.

NIALL: Mates, you do realise this is the group chat, right?

LIAM: Jesus fucking Christ

LOUIS: Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so pathetic when I laughed reading this one through. I can 100% see the Niall and Liam reaction thingy happening on a daily basis, haha. I hope everyone has a great day! xxx  
> G. Rex


	3. Tommo Skype Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Liam have some news for Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised, and managed to deliver. And Luan, thank you so much for your comment, I'm so happy you like it, hopefully I won't let you down. Enjoy this odd skype call, my lovely readers.

“Long time no see, Tommo!”

     Louis rolled his eyes. “I don’t think Skyping can really be counted as us ‘meeting up’, Niall. Hold on, Liam wants to join in.” With a click of the mouse, Liam’s ever-cheerful face appeared beside Niall’s.

      “What’s up, lads?”

     “Nothing much, I just woke up from a power nap.”

     “Glad to see nothing’s changed then.”

     “Oi!” Louis narrowed his eyes, poking the screen whilst Liam chuckled.

     “By the way, Louis, we wanted to tell you something.”

     “Oh, right, I forgot about that.” Liam faced the screen seriously. “So, don’t freak out, buddy, but, um... Harry-”

     “Oh God, he’s hurt, right? Oh no, I knew it was a bad idea? What’s happened to him?!”

     “Louis-”

     “I can just see him, all alone in Jamaica, a pool of blood staining his shirt as he’s rushed into a dirty clinic-!”

     “Louis-”

     “My poor baby! I’m booking the next flight there, fuck it!”

      “Louis, just calm do-!”

     “He could be close to death, oh Jesus, I knew it was too dangerous! Who knows what type of sick bastard could have tried to do something to him? Why does nobody listen to me!?”

     “But Louis-!”

     “I swear if someone put their hands on him I will rip them limb from limb!”

     “LOUIS!”

     “No, something terrible has happened to my Hazza and-!”

     “Louis, he just cut his hair.” Liam managed to say between Louis’ ramblings. “He’s not been harmed in any way. He’s probably asleep right now.”

      Louis’ face had frozen. “Louis?” Niall waved at the screen, wondering if there was bad internet connection. “Is the signal down?”

     Louis just kept staring at the screen, not moving a muscle.

     “No, I think we just broke him.” Liam sighed, rolling his eyes.

     “HE CUT HIS-?!”

     “Bye!”

     “Bye!”

     Niall and Liam simultaneously ended the call. “Fuckers!” Louis muttered as he grabbed his phone and demand an explanation from a certain boyfriend,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still am in the middle of exams, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update- hopefully before Friday. Until then, feel free to leave comments with suggestions, or read my other one-shot if you want to. I'm also working on a full-on fanfic, but I'll probably have to leave that to mid-June.  
> Anyway, hope you guys have a lovely day.  
> All my love,  
> G. Rex xxx


	4. Tissues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is well-aware of Harry's film-watching habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not that good. Feeling a bit poorly, if I'm perfectly honest. I'll have another update by Sunday, promise!

“I don’t need tissues, Lou.”

     “I think you do, love.”

     “I’m not crying.” Harry looked up from Louis’ lap, shifting his body so that his head felt more comfortable on Louis’ legs.

     “You will be. Last time we watched a movie, you even cried when the Warner Brothers’ logo appeared.”

     “It wasn’t because of the logo! You know how emotional I get whenever I watch the last Harry Potter film!”

     Louis rolled his eyes, a hand stuck in Harry’s curls, and another handing him the box of tissues. “Whatever. Just take ‘em.”

     “Don’t need them, Lou!”

     “You sure?”

      “Yes.”

     “Really, really sure?”

     “Louis!”

     “Fine. I’ll still be keeping them just in case.” He resumed playing with his boyfriend’s curls, twisting them around his fingers, more amused than irritated.

     “I told you I won’t need them. When’s the last time I cried watching Titanic?”

     “Last week, if I’m not mistaken.”

     “Shut up!”

    

***Half an hour later***

 

_Sniff._

     “Tissue, Haz?” Louis smirked.

     “…yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally am the biggest crybaby, but the image of Harry crying during a movie and Louis taking care of him is too tempting to my poor Larry heart! Have a good day, everyone!
> 
> G. Rex xxx


	5. I Hate You So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to Larry, I'd say the media is as reliable as Simon Cowell is at doing ballet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter for tomorrow, hopefully. Fingers crossed that my wifi doesn't fuck up again. I hadn't posted a texting chapter since number 2, so I thought I'd do another.

HARRY: So, apparently we’re in another fight, Lou.

LOUIS: Is that so?”

HARRY: Apparently I hate your guts.

LOUIS: Pretty accurate. I suppose they’ll be saying I never want to speak to you again, huh?

HARRY: *image* Yeah, and that you’ve been seen leaving several clubs with the same girl.

LOUIS: Yeah. Lottie’s the best to have around if you want someone to take care of you when you’re wasted. She's the best at handling me when I'm drunk.

HARRY: ...

LOUIS: Sorry, babe. Only after you.

HARRY: Ah, the enlightened world in which we live in today.

LOUIS: Amen. I hate you, Harry Styles. xoxo

HARRY: I hate you too, Louis Tomlinson. xoxo

LOUIS: My place or yours?

HARRY: On my way. x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this and have a fandabidosie day!
> 
> G. Rex xxx


	6. I Am Not Short, Harold!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' height. Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised, and I delivered. Thank God for the wifi! ENJOY!

Harry sat down on the sofa, feeling Louis shift his weight towards the end so he was the farthest away from him. “C’mon Loueeeeh…”

     Louis pursed his lips and focused on the television. Harry was sure it was purely to ignore him, because Louis hated documentaries. “I’m sorry, Boo, okay? You aren’t that short.”

     He rolled his sapphire eyes and crossed his arms, still intent on giving his boyfriend the silent treatment for at least the rest of the day.

      “Lou?” Slowly, Harry leaned in, stretching his body on the sofa so that he was nuzzling his face into Louis’ shoulder, tracing the lines of tattoos with his long fingers. “I love you…”

     Louis remained stoic and unmoving, but felt his resolve start to weaken as he heard Harry whisper his affections into his ear. Almost teasingly, he was placing kisses down to his neck and shoulder, sometimes sucking the skin and biting it softly.

     How could he resist?               

     “Fuck it.” Louis turned and in a surprisingly quick flash of movements, had pinned Harry down underneath him. “I am going to fuck you into oblivion, and maybe when you’re begging to cum you can reconsider how tall I am, huh?”

     Harry smirked, his face inches away from his. “Just fulfil your promise and then we can talk.”

     “Gladly,” Louis said through gritted teeth as he ripped Harry’s shirt off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be coming along in the weekend-ish. Have a great week in the meantime everyone!
> 
> G. Rex xxx


	7. Can We Call Her Jo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been very quiet for some time, and Louis knows that means he's been thinking hard about something. It also means he's scared of telling him. What is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, this is longer than any of the previous chapters. Sorry if you dislike those, but I needed this one to be long- I couldn't cut it short. You'll see why soon. Enjoy.

Louis sighed contentedly, feeling Harry snuggle into him, head on his lap and a blanket wrapped around both of them. He loved the feeling of Harry’s curls on his fingers, slowly running his hands over the brown messiness.

     Carefully, he looked down at his face, waiting out his silence. If there was something he had learnt all these years, it was that if anything troubled his boyfriend, he’d have to wait for him to speak first. As annoying as it was, Louis disliked distressing him by continually prodding into the cause of his scowls, so he waited patiently.

     Without being to help himself, he smiled as he watched Harry play with the loose threads of the blanket, and his teeth worrying his lips without a word. Tenderly, he stroked one of his cheeks, feeling the smoothness of his creamy complexion. “Boobear?”

     His smile widened. Secretly, he enjoyed the times when Harry called him like that, although he knew that it meant Harry was scared of bringing up the subject.

     Knowing this, he pulled Harry closer to him. “Hmm?”

     “Uh...” Harry bit his lip again. “I was... Well, I was... Um...”

     Louis brought Harry’s hand away from picking at the threads, and kissed it warmly. “What’s up, baby?”

     He felt Harry’s stiff muscles relax a bit; he knew the best way to treat his anxieties was with little displays of tenderness. _I’m such a lovesick fool_ , Louis thought.

     “I’ve been thinking about Freddie...”

     “What about him?”

     Harry began biting a fingernail. “Have you... have you thought a-about having... y-you know, other kids?”

     Louis fought hard not to roll his eyes. Was this why Harry had been so quiet for the past week? He chuckled, wrapping more locks of hair around his fingers and watching them fall. “Well, yeah. Not much, but I have thought about it.”

     “...Lou?”

     “Yes?”

     “Would you want to have them with me?”

     Louis couldn’t help rolling his eyes at that. “No, definitely not. I want to have them with my secret girlfriend in Tanzania. I’ve only been with you for however many years it’s been to see if you were a qualified babysitter... Hey, I’m just joking!” he added quickly, when he felt Harry shift.

     Harry’s eyes looked downcast, and Louis mentally slapped his forehead. “Hazza, I cannot imagine having a family with anyone other than you. Of course I want them with you!”

     His eyes lit up again, and a small smile crept onto his lips as he looked up at Louis. “Girl or boy?”

     “Well, we’ve got Freddie, but another boy who is exclusively ours would be bloody brilliant, don’t you think?”

     “Yeah, it would...”

     “Call him something cool like Ace or Falcon!” Louis imagined a miniature Harry taking his first steps into his arms whilst Harry took pictures of the scene fondly.

     “What about daughters?”

     “I grew up with so many girls, I’m sure I could handle a bundle of them.” Louis smirked.

     “I’m sure you could.” Harry smiled too. “A little girl with your blue eyes. I hope that whatever kids we have they’ll grow up to be good people. Won’t be hard with a father like you?”

     “Obviously. You’d just spoil them, Haz.”

     “And you’re saying _you_ wouldn’t?” Harry said accusingly with a feigned pout.

     “Not as much as you,” Louis pressed a kiss to his forehead.

     “If we have a girl... I want them to grow up to be kind, selfless and loving. But most of all, I want them to grow knowing that we love them more than anything in the world.”

     “You seem keen on the idea of a girl. Any names?”

     Harry froze, going back to biting his lip nervously. “That means you have, right? C’mon tell me!”

     “I don’t... Maybe you... Um, I...”

     “Harold! I’m going to start tickling you in three if you don’t tell me! One!”

     “You might not like it!”

     “Two!”

     “Louis!”

     “Three!”

     “Alright, okay, okay!” Louis smirked as he grabbed Harry’s hands, watching him dart his eyes, obviously nervous.

     “I’m sure I’ll love it, babe. Don’t worry.”

     Almost as if fearing that he would get up and leave, Harry tightened the hold on his hands further. “I thought that we- I mean if you agree- that we could- and you can say no if you want- but I was thinking that we could call our first daughter... well, call her Johannah.”

     Louis froze.

     Quickly, Harry sat up. _Oh God, he hates it- I knew it_ , Harry thought, _Harold, you idiot!_

     “I’m sorry, Louis! I thought it was a nice name to honour... to honour Jo. I- I want our girls to grow up to be as wonderful as the grandmother they won’t be able to meet. But if you-!”

     Louis placed a finger on his lips, a small smile on his face. “I love it.” He whispered. “Johannah Tomlinson-Styles. Nice ring to it, huh?” He fought to keep his eyes open, scared that blinking would give away the moisture prickling them.

     Harry beamed, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend’s neck. “She would have been happy about it, wouldn’t she?”

     “She loved you too, Harry. She would have been honoured.”

     A small tear escaped his eyes, and rolled down his cheek. Harry hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. “I love you.”

     “I love you too, sweetheart. Mum would have loved it. I just know it... she watches over us.”

     As he rubbed circles on Harry’s back, Louis couldn’t help but imagine that somewhere, up in the heavens, there was an angel being informed that her granddaughter was her namesake.

     And at the same time, he could almost feel her smiling down upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Jo, may she rest in peace. I cried so much, for her, for her family, especially for her kids. I felt like such a proud parent watching Lou perform, and knowing that Harry, Niall and Liam were there supporting him was just beautiful. We all know Heaven gained a beautiful angel last December.  
> I also want to dedicate it to all the people who have lost their lives in Manchester and London. I cannot bear to imagine the pain of the families. Please be safe everyone. I keep getting baffled at the evil in our world- but as Ariana said, we cannot let them win.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this. I had this idea for a long time, but wasn't sure of how to do it. I have a busy week ahead of me, so don't expect updates until next Sunday (sorry!). I'll see if I can upload two chapters to make up for it.
> 
> Have a nice day everyone.
> 
> G. Rex xxx


	8. Caught In The Middle of Stylinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall knows that hanging out with Harry and Louis will be a pain in the arse when they're in the middle of their petty rows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be posting two tonight! Enjoy!

Niall shifted uncomfortably, feeling Louis’ weight on his right, and Harry’s on his left. Why was he always left stuck in the middle of their arguments? Where the hell was Liam when you needed him?

     “So… it’s a nice day, um, that we’re having, right fellas?”

     He received two grunts in response. “You have got to be two of the pettiest guys I have ever met.”

     “Petty, maybe, but at least I’m wasn’t raised in a barn like someone apparently!”

     “Niall, tell my idiotic boyfriend that he can go stick a mop up his arse if he likes cleanliness so much.”

     “Niall, tell him he’s a dick.”

     “Niall, tell him he can sod off.”

     “I-I’m not your messenger you two.” Niall squeaked, feeling frustrated as he tried to concentrate on the television screen. “Talk things out will you?”

     “Whenever he stops acting as though we live in a pigsty.”

     “Whenever he stops acting as though one shirt on the floor is equal to Armageddon.”

     Silence.

     “You still love me, right?” said Harry softly.

     “…yes.” Sighed Louis.

     Niall rolled his eyes and excused himself to the bathroom. “Just kiss already, won’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor sweet Nialler! Be honest and tell me you haven't at least thought about this scenario at some point- and I'm sure Liam has had his fair share too, lol.  
> Anyhow, I promsied I would try to update two chapters, so I will! Read ahead , and thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and comments!
> 
> G. Rex xxx


	9. Clothes-nicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After looking through every single drawer and wardrobe, Louis realises there is only one loigcal explanation to his clothes vanishing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I really liked writing this one

LOUIS: Babe?

HARRY: Hiya

LOUIS: You have got to stop doing this

HARRY: Doing what?

LOUIS: Don’t play coy with me Harold. Where is my hoodie?

HARRY: Not a clue

LOUIS: Yeah, right. And I suppose you don’t know where my football t-shirt that says “Tomlinson” is either?

HARRY: Yup

LOUIS: Liar!

HARRY: Rude

LOUIS: HAZ, STOP STEALING ALL MY CLOTHES!

HARRY: But… they smell like you.

LOUIS: DUH! THEY’RE MINE!

HARRY: But I miss you

LOUIS: Don’t you think I do, too?

HARRY: If I cuddle up with your hoodie it’s like having you sleep with me again…

LOUIS: Oh, Hazza… Look, I’ll try to work something out, but the clothes-nicking has to stop, ok? You know how busy I am.

HARRY: *image* [Harry pouting whilst cuddling a pillow in Louis' football tee]

LOUIS: Get into bed right this instant. I’ll be there in 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! If I manage, I will be trying to post extremely short chapters throughout the week, but you'll get longer parts during weekends always.  
> Until then, I hope you guys have a nice day. Also, if anyone has any suggestions or ideas they'd like to see, comment them down below!
> 
> G. Rex xxx


	10. The Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's been showing everyone a picture of someone he says he fancies. You can imagine that Louis isn't very happy at this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late. Been a bit of a hectic week. Good news is that I'm finishing school, so I'llbe able to update more frequently. I have some ideas for future chapter, but I have loads of unpacking today, so it'll have to wait till later on. Enjoy.

“Isn’t he cute? God, I’d take him to my place in a heartbeat…”

     “Harry, this is ridiculous-”

     “Come on Liam. Admit it. Just look at the cute fringe and those eyes... Ugh, how can someone be so unbelievably dashing?”

     “You seriously have a problem, mate.” sighed Niall.

     "I do, and that problem is that I don't have that boy getting into my-"

     “ _Ahem_.”

     “Oh, hi, Tommo.” said Niall nonchalantly, as Harry froze and clutched his phone tightly.

     “Who’s that ‘dashing’ guy you say you’d take home, Harold?” Louis pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at his guilty-looking boyfriend.

     “Um.... I-”

     “You do realise you have a boyfriend, right?”

     “Yes, but I-”

     “You’re not cheating, are you?”

     “No! Boo, I swear!”

     “Don’t you “Boo” me, Harry Styles! Who is it!?”

     “Louis, calm down.” Liam rolled his eyes sagging into the sofa beside Niall who was doing his best to muffle his giggling. “He’s-”

     “Give me that phone!”

     “No, wait!”

     “Phone!”

     Louis managed to wrestle it out of Harry’s grasp, and laid eyes on a picture of... “Wait, what?”

     Harry bit his lip, turning slightly red as Louis stared at him.

     “Since when do you keep pictures of me as a teenager in your camera roll?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucks this time around, I will be getting into full swing soon, promise.  
> Have a great day, everyone.
> 
> G. Rex xxx


	11. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little insecurities which Louis is always willing to kiss away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates, one short and one long! Sorry, I've been gone, I know I promised to update more frequently, will explain later. Enjoy.

“Lou?”

     “Hm?”

     “Do you ever doubt Larry?”

     “Fuck’s sake, Harold. I’m literally lying in your arms while we’re both naked, what do you think?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on!
> 
> G. Rex xxx


	12. Niall Hotline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who does Harry text in a jealous rage? None other than his dear friend and bandmate Niall Horan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long one. It' s a text convo- Harry and Niall. Hope you like it!

HARRY: Niall.

NIALL: Hello to you too, Harry.

HARRY: Have you seen it?

NIALL: Guess manners are out the window. See what?

HARRY: The news. On him

NIALL: I’m gonna need you to be more specific, mate.

HARRY: Bloody hell, you know who I mean!

NIALL:  Oh grow up, Harry. You know Louis only loves you.

HARRY: You’re so naïve sometimes, Ni. Have you seen that girl? She’s fucking gorgeous. What if she bats her eyelashes and enchants him with her stupid charms or she slips something into Lou’s drink? What then?

NIALL: Wow.

HARRY: Right?

NIALL: No, I just realized Liam was right when he said you really are as much of a drama queen as Louis.

HARRY: Go to hell.

NIALL: Honestly, Haz. Do you really think Louis would even contemplate the idea of cheating on you?

HARRY: He’s surrounded by all these beautiful people!

NIALL: Not trying to be weird or anything, but you’re quite fit yourself, you know?

HARRY: SHE JUST NEEDS TO KEEP HER BITCH-HANDS OFF OF MY MAN!

NIALL: Calm down. He loves you. He won’t do anything- you know as well as I do how much shit the media likes to stir.

HARRY: Yeah, but what if he finds someone else he prefers?

NIALL: You’re having a laugh, right? You are aware of how his eyes are glued to you whenever you’re in the same room?

HARRY: That’s not true.

NIALL: Is.

HARRY: Isn’t.

NIALL: Sweet Jesus, someone get me Liam. Maybe he’ll smack some sense into you.

HARRY: Niall, the love of my life is at stake here!

NIALL: Way to be melodramatic...

HARRY: He hasn’t even

NIALL: Hasn’t even what?

NIALL: Harry?

NIALL: Harry?

NIALL: HARRY!

HARRY: Sorry, had to answer a call.

NIALL: Who?

HARRY: Louis. Just said he loves me and is coming home in a few. Got to go now. Talk to you soon Nialler. Bye! x

NIALL: Fucking hell. Bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm used to reading and writing so much Jealous Louis fics, but I'm sure that Harry can be as much of a green-eyed monster as him, or worse. I enjoyed writing this. PS: Has everyone seen Louis and Liam in the Greenfell tower tribute? It's absolutely breathtaking and they're both amazing in it,- and so are the rest involved, made me cry. RIP to all the victims and my heasrt goes out to all affected. it is times like this when i'm happy to see us uniting and not dividing. Love unto all.  
> So, I'm sorry I haven't been frequent in my updating. There's been a lot of personal drama in my life at the moment, and some people in my inner circles are not helping in the slightest. I'm going to do my best to keep updating, but if I go on hiatus, at least you know why now. Really sorry, guys, honest.  
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this, and that you all have a lovely day.
> 
> G. Rex xxx


	13. Unforgettable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Louis' interview with The Observer goes public, Harry is planning to have his boyfriend realise he is anything but the lesser of 1D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLELUJAH! Praise the Lord, I'm back! So incredibly sorry guys. Life went a bit hectic recently, and I had no time to spare for writing, which was a pain. I was also a bit unsure if I should continue anyway, since I'm never completely sure if people are actually enjoying this, but if you are, then it sincerely makes me very glad to hear it.  
> Anyhow, this is a pretty long one, but Louis' interview really struck me. I felt so bad reading about how he felt in the group, and am determined to see this fandom cheer him up as we can. Tommo is our angel as much as the others.   
> Anyhow, enjoy!

“Oh my God, this group is amazing! Lou, come and see!”

     “Coming, love!” Louis closed his laptop and hastily made his way downstairs.

     Ever since his interview with The Observer came out, Harry had been unnaturally quiet, only ever speaking when absolutely necessary and curling up beside him on the sofa instead of chattering away and sneaking in kisses from time to time. So he felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders, his heart racing as he approached the living room where his boyfriend was watching some show.

     Maybe he’d just been overthinking? Harry might not have been distant because of the interview- perhaps he was just annoyed at something else or was confused with something and was just waiting for the right time to tell him. “What is it?”

     Louis leaned over the sofa, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder. He looked up at the screen and felt an overwhelming urge to groan. Harry was watching the X Factor season where they had been in the competition. “Did you really have to-?”

     “Shh!” said Harry animatedly, patting the cushioned space beside him repeatedly indicating he wanted him to sit down. “Just watch.”

     Sighing, Louis sat down and reluctantly watched as his younger self and the rest of the band sang onstage. Slowly, however, he couldn’t help but smile a little when he glanced at Harry and saw his emerald orbs glued to the television.

     As the camera switched from the cheering audience and focused on younger Louis, Harry leaned over to him. “That’s my favourite one out of the five.”

     Louis raised an eyebrow. “What?”

     “Yeah, I like him. Don’t you? The other four are good too, but this one stands out to me. Look at that face, and his voice- oh don’t get me started…”

     “Shut up.” Louis replied, ruffling Harry’s hair teasingly.

     “No, seriously, he’s the only one that really captured my attention. I think he’s so talented- he sounds just like what I think an angel should.”

     “Are you trying to make me jealous again with your old trick of showing how head over heels you are with a younger me? Because it’s not going to work this time, Harold.”

     “No. I’m just pointing out that I don’t think that boy is forgettable in the slightest...” There was a pause before he whispered hurriedly. “If I’m honest, the group would be severely lacking without him… Louis, I-” Harry’s bottom lip began to tremble.

     Louis panicked. “Oh, Haz, I didn’t mean to upset you-!”

     “No, no… it’s just… I’m sorry.” He uttered the apology before bursting into tears. “Oh God, I’m so sorry I was so stupid! I never knew you felt that way really! I thought you were sometimes insecure, but not- not-!” Harry began to hiccough, as he tried to wipe the steady stream of tears.

     “Oh, sweetheart…” Louis felt a twinge in his heartstrings, unable to see Harry like this.  As he pulled him into his arms fiercely. “Don’t ever apologise for something that wasn’t your fault. You hear me, Hazza?”

     “I should have known!” sobbed Harry. “I should have done something. I always thought that they kept cutting your parts and shoving you in the background, but you never said anything and I didn’t want to fuck up…”

     “Shh…” Louis broke the hug to cup Harry’s face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. “Listen, love. What’s done is done. And you did nothing wrong. In fact, I think it was your love and the love from all of the boys that I managed to stay afloat. And you’ve seen what I said. The most recent years we had in the band were some of the best.”

     “I just don’t want you thinking you’re any less than any of us. There will only ever be one Louis Tomlinson.” Harry had managed to calm down and had instead adopted a quiet tone.

     “And God bless girls and boys worldwide, but he’s taken.” Louis smirked as Harry chuckled. Tenderly, he brought his face up to his own, placing a soft kiss to his lips.

     “I love you.” Harry grabbed him with a grip that promised to leave marks. “You are the best, baby. The very best.”

     “I love you too, Haz. Don’t worry about it, hm? I’m happy. Really!” he added, noticing the disbelief in Harry’s eyes.

     “Well…”

     “Fine, don’t believe me. I’ll keep enjoying my luxurious life with my fool of a boyfriend who I still love despite being an emotional little bug.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead, laughing when Harry rolled his eyes.

     Ding-dong!

     Louis looked down at Harry, confused. As far as he knew, they weren’t expecting visitors. “Any idea of who could that be?”

     Harry smirked, a devilish glint in his eyes that Louis both adored and dreaded. “Maybe… If it’s who I hope it is, it’s a little surprise. Can you go get it?”

     “Harold, swear to God…” he muttered, getting up and going towards the door warily.

     Tentatively, he opened it to reveal a cheerful Irishman. “Tommo!”

     As Niall engulfed him in a hug, Louis saw Liam follow him inside. After Niall was done trying to strangle him, Liam embraced him with a strong grip. “Thought we’d stop by and see the most unforgettable member of One Direction.” Liam said teasingly, ruffling Louis’ hair.

     “Oh, haha.” Louis rolled his eyes before beaming. “Missed you lot two.”

     “Group hug!” yelled Niall.

     Before he knew it, he was being squished from both sides by his two band-mates. Through the small space between their arms, he caught Harry, trying to stifle his giggles. Fondly, Louis locked eyes with him and even though he mouthed it, they both wordlessly knew exactly what his sapphire eyes were trying to tell Harry, who answered with a sparkle in his green eyes.

     _I fucking love you_.

      _Love you too, Boo._

     “Harry! Get in!”

     With a snort, Harry rushed underneath Liam’s outstretched arm, wrapping his arms around them all. “Room for someone else? Even though they left?”

     Four pairs of eyes turned to stare at Zayn Malik, standing beside the ajar door. Before Harry could, Louis had already spoken. “Always.”

     Harry had not expected Zayn to actually make it, but he placed a hand on his shoulder appreciatively. When the time had asked for it, he had delivered, and Harry was hopeful that his boyfriend was well aware that he was and always would be a vital component to the group. Zayn grinned cheekily at Harry before taking a tight hold of Louis on one arm, and the rest of the boys in another.

     And even if the hug didn’t last that long, they didn’t care. Especially Louis. Not only was he being assured from all sides of how much he was loved, but he could feel it as well as the other boys, that there was something magical in how they were five again. Even after all this time, One Direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I was an emotional wreck writing this... I hope you guys liked the Zayn bit too! Thank you to everyone who has given kudos or commented-really appreciate it! I don't really know how often I'll be able to update, especially because I'll be busy for the enxt couple of weeks. Promise I'll try to keep your Larry hearts filled. Until then, feel free to leave suggestions/requests and kudos.
> 
> Have a good day everbody.  
> G. Rex xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have any suggestions for a future chapter, write in the comments below (if you want to comment anyway, that would be lovely, of course!). Thank you so much for reading, and I'll catch you all at some point in the next few days. I might be able to post another chapter tonight, depending on when I have access to another Internet source. Anyone wanting to chat has my door open, as always!  
> All My Love,  
> G. Rex


End file.
